1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flight simulation game apparatus for enabling a game player to enjoy simulated flying experiences through physical sensations with a flight vehicle such as a hang glider or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known various conventional vehicle simulation game apparatus which are operated by game players to attain physical sensations to enjoy simulated vehicle driving experiences. Vehicle simulation games that can be played on such vehicle simulation game apparatus include car races, ski races, surfboard races, motorboat races, etc. The vehicle simulation game apparatus have various control members that can manually be controlled by game players. For example, a ski simulation game apparatus has a board to be stepped on by the feet of the game player and two poles to be gripped by the hands of the game player. Car and motorboat simulation game apparatus have a seat to be seated in by the game player, a steering wheel to be handled by the hands of the game player, and accelerator and brake pedals to be controlled by the feet of the game player. The game player controls these control members to pass a competitor or opponent included in a foreground displayed on a display monitor screen and also to deftly avoid obstacles in the foreground which may be cars or boats that are controlled by a computer.
The above conventional vehicle simulation game apparatus give game players driving experiences on land or water. Their control members, which are gripped by the hands or stepped on by the feet, are controlled to change the direction of the simulated vehicle to the right or left, and hence are only required to move to the right and left. Therefore, the conventional vehicle simulation game apparatus are quite similar to each other with respect to control actions, and are subject to limitations in arousing new interests to game players.